In Fate's Hands
by Glimmerine
Summary: Fuu misses her former bodyguards. That is, until Jin shows up at her doorstep bloody and beaten. It isn't exactly what she expects, but she'll take what she can get. A new kind of adventure ensues. Domestic life! And what is the twist?
1. First

**(A.N.)** Welcome to my first fanfic!  
>I hope you enjoy reading, even though there isn't much<br>that happens in this first chapter.  
>Reviews are much appreciated!<br>Perhaps you have some ideas for chapter two  
>that you would like me to use?<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what those guys are up to.<em> Fuu thought to herself for the fifth time that day, for about the thousandth time in the past five months. Clearly, she missed them. Those guys were like a foot fungus; well, they were more like her family or something. You never miss foot fungus after you've finally managed to get rid of it.

While shopping for her dinner in the market earlier that afternoon, she could've sworn that she'd seen Mugen making his way through a crowd of people. Upon closer inspection, (sneaking up behind him inconspicuously using a large pot,) it was an older man in almost the same colored clothing and with a similar crazy hair style.

A week ago, she thought she'd heard Jin's quiet, mature voice as she passed the local sushi vendor's stand, but when she turned around in excitement, it definitely wasn't him.

How long would it be before she ever caught up with them again? It was a question that was always on her mind. As she sat in the dying candlelight on the floor of her new home, the shadows were like memories, bouncing over the walls and floor. They came bursting out from behind the dam she had mentally built to try and keep them at bay.

Mugen was grinning like a thief who had escaped punishment, Jin's calm, obsidian eyes were looking at her from behind his fake glasses, and she melted down like a soul descending into eternal hellfire. Each man had pieces of her heart, now that they were gone, what did that leave her with?

All she had was an empty chest that ached for something to fill it.

Then, she started to laugh at herself. "This is... so silly!" She said aloud, smiling even though her crying continued. _I bet I look like a mess. I'm so glad no one is around to see this!_

Suddenly, there was a loud thump on her porch, like a heavy footstep, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her body was shaking in fear, and her mind was trying to explain the noise. There was a groan outside. She quickly blew out her candle, maybe whoever it was would assume that nobody was home. Such wishful thinking.

Fuu waited in the darkness of her room with only a bright sliver of the full moon shining in from a small rip in her shoji screen doors. After hearing nothing for a few long minutes, she gathered her courage and went outside to investigate the strange sounds. She pulled back the cloth which was used as a front entrance slowly. As soon as she stepped out onto the porch, she froze.

A ghost from her past had found his way back into her life, and she was extremely shocked, happy, excited, and horrified at the sight. Jin lay, bloody and torn right in front of her. She wasn't sure if he knew that she lived in this house, but she could see that he desperately needed help. Running into her small kitchen area, she grabbed the bucket that she used to fetch her water with and a cloth.

"Hold on." she whispered in a panic. She made her way to the well that was close to her house as fast as she could. She was back at Jin's side, trying to pull him into the house. It took all of her strength just to get him into the front room. When she couldn't move him any further without worsening his injuries, she removed as much of his ripped clothing as possible.

"There now." she smiled, trying to figure out how fate could've been so kind to her and led him to her doorstep.

0

Jin's eyes opened up sluggishly. He tried taking in his surroundings, but everything was a blur. Every one of his body parts ached, and then he remembered what happened. He'd been wandering in search of the hired assassin that he had almost lost to so many months before.

The man wanted a re-match for sport after his employer had been killed in the middle of their battle. This time, he almost lost completely. He'd escaped with his life thanks to a clever, last ditch effort. The man, Inuyaka, wasn't as lucky. He was still puzzled by something the man had said, but Jin could only worry about himself right now.

He caught the sound of light footsteps on what must be a wood floor coming towards him. Then, a soft voice filled with sunshine addressed him, "Are you awake?" this girl's voice sounded so familiar, he just couldn't place it.

He felt her small, fairy-like hands all over his chest, trying to replace bandages no doubt. Whoever this girl was, he felt that he owed her his life.

Fuu was so happy to see his face again. She changed the dressings on his shoulder and the ones on his legs, humming as she had been all morning at work. Still, the girl wondered about Mugen also.

Here was Jin, one of her beloved body guards, where was the other? When Jin had fully recovered, she would ask. Surely they'd run into one another along their separate journeys. "Would you like some tea, Jin?" he heard the lovely voice inquire.

She knew his name? She was familiar to him somehow. Then, it hit him like a sack of bricks. Fuu. She and Mugen were his first friends, his only friends. It couldn't be anyone but her. He groaned, trying to sit up, to do anything. "Let me help you." she said, pulling his torso up and trying as hard as a girl her size could manage to lean him against the wall.

"F...uu." his chest felt like it was a syllable away from caving in.

"I'll be right back." She assured him "I'm going to make us some warm tea, okay? That'll fix you right up!" She scurried into her kitchen area, made a fire, and started to boil the water. After that was finished, she put in the tea leaves and covered the pot to let them steep.

The next thing Jin knew, Fuu was holding out a steaming cup for him. When she realized he couldn't lift his arm up to take it, she inched closer to his side and held it to his lips.

"Sorry about that, you just regained consciousness after a whole day of being out of it. I didn't think you were going to make it at first..." She sounded very sad at the thought, he mused. "You know," She continued, a forlorn smile on her face and her eyes downcast, "I've been thinking about you guys a lot lately. I was wondering where you were and if you two were okay. Now that you're here, Jin... battered or not, I feel much better. It's like old times huh?" He had forgotten how sentimental she was and he just decided that he liked that.

_Silent as ever._ She thought- which was perfectly fine for her, as she liked to do all the talking anyway. "Have you seen Mugen since we all split?" She finally decided to ask.

"No." was his forced answer.

"Oh." She sighed. Well, it was worth a try. She didn't have both of her friends, but maybe one would be all she'd need? Fuu yawned; the day had taken a lot out of her. The next thing she knew, her head was resting comfortably and her eyes were closed tight.

0

Her day at work passed by slowly. _Jin is waiting for me._ Fuu blushed at her thoughts. That morning, she had awoken in his lap. It startled her, and she jumped up, but she tried not to disturb him. As soon as her shift finished, she ran home.

When she walked in, Jin was getting up on his own. He had always been a quick healer. Fuu still worried. "Say, Jin," He looked up at her with his always calm gaze, "what are you going to do when you're all better? You're... not going to leave, are you?" She sat down on the floor in front of him.

He thought about this. It seemed as if she didn't want him to go. Honestly, he hadn't thought about what he would do. His goal of beating the assassin had been met. "Well," he began, "I'm not entirely certain." She was somewhat relieved at his answer.

"I'm glad." He raised his eyebrows, "So, what do you want to eat? I'm sure you're starving! I was thinking about going back into town and getting us some grilled eel."

Grilled eel? It reminded him of only one person. Shino. She was long gone for sure, but her memory stayed with him. Would he try to find her...?

"That sounds delicious. I'll go with you." She didn't think that was such a good idea, his wounds weren't yet healed completely, but she put her arms around him and tried to help him up.

She'd never noticed how large of a man Jin really was compared to her small frame. As he held onto her, she was engulfed in his arms. Using his sword as a sort of crutch, they walked down the road leading from her house into the village of Chiba.

Weakened as his senses were, Jin could still feel that they were being followed.


	2. Second

**(A.N.)** Hello again! I'm back with chapter number two =]  
>It's considerably shorter than chapter one, I'm sorry. lol<br>But, I hope you like it all the same! This has a bit of a  
>mythical element to it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the early hours of the morning, when the world is still dark, it is said that is when Noppera-bo - the smooth face - dredges the Earth in search of weak hearted souls to devour.<em>**

0

Fuu pat her stomach, "That was so good!" She and Jin were sitting together in her room. When they had gotten home after having a large (Fuu-sized) meal, she changed his bandages and applied some medicinal herbs that she found to his wounds. "I've been thinking," She looked up at him with large, brown, doe eyes, "you have nowhere to go and I have a lot of room here…"

He nodded.

"But don't think you're gonna be a free loader, okay?" That sounded more like the old Fuu, he thought with a slight smile. "If you stay, you're going to be my body guard and maid, got it?"

He raised an eyebrow, his signature move. "Alright."

A few hours later, Fuu was sleeping soundly and snoring softly in her futon. Jin wasn't tired at all. He watched her from his post beside her bed. This time around, he would be a way better body guard than Mugen. Jin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves outside the room.

As much as he would've liked to stay and watch Fuu, he decided it would be best to walk around the perimeter of the small house, just in case. He did have the feeling that they were being watched and followed all night.

He stood up, his legs stronger from the long walk to and back from Chiba, the closest village city. Sliding back the shoji screen door, he stepped out into the fresh air. It was dark. His eyes quickly adjusted to the moonlit world and he lept off the porch.

Then, he heard the rustling once more. Jin pulled one of his swords from its sheath and parted the bushes in front of him. Looking down, there was a small, brown kitten swatting around a bug. _Hmmm._ It reminded him of Fuu. He picked up the thing and sat it down on the porch behind him. "Stay there." He said, as if it could understand or obey his order.

He sheathed his sword and continued his way around the house. When he rounded a corner, he stopped. Mugen was standing a few feet away, his back turned to Jin with his sword perched on his shoulder. "Mugen?" There was no reply. Jin drew his sword again, walking closer. What he presumed to be Mugen whirled around in a fighting stance, and Jin's mouth dropped open. There were no facial features.

No mouth or eyes or nose. _A monster._ He swiftly sliced at the thing's neck and shoulders. It's body seemed to slither in the air like a snake. Instead of falling to pieces or squirting blood, Mugen's features slowly faded away, leaving a shapeless, still faceless blob.

_Strange._ Jin quickly jumped into the air above it, bringing his sword down with as much force as he could manage. He split the monster in two and it seemed to melt into the ground. 'What was that?' He had never seen anything like it before. Why wouldn't it fight back? And why was it imitating Mugen?

Jin went back to the entrance of Fuu's room. He was surprised to see that the kitten had stayed. "Now what am I going to do with you?" He hoped Fuu wouldn't mind if it slept in her room.


	3. Third

**(A.N.)** Grr, another short chapter. :/  
>Why can't I make them longer?<br>Oh well, it'll be okay. Enjoy everyone! :D

* * *

><p>"Awww, it's so cute!" Fuu had been awake for only a few minutes when she found the small kitten in her room, pawing at her feet under the futon. She wondered where it had come from, but Jin wouldn't say. "What should we name him?" she asked, scratching it's small head.<p>

"I think it's a girl." Jin stated. He didn't check, but then again, he had no idea how to. Samurai learned many things in a dojo, how to tell the sex of an animal was not one of those things, but he just had a feeling. "I saw something strange last night." he mentioned, finally deciding to tell her about the monster he'd fought with.

"Oh? What was it?" she asked.

"It had no face, but it resembled Mugen." Fuu gasped, it couldn't be.

"The villagers here talk about sightings of a demon like that. It's called Noppera-bo. He steals and devours souls." she stared down at the little kitten with blank eyes. "It takes the form of someone familiar to you, and then when you get close enough, he makes his move."

Jin was somewhat surprised, he hadn't expected to get an answer. Now, he felt as if it were the Noppera-bo that had been stalking them. "Have you decided?" he inquired, to lighten Fuu's mood.

"On a name for the kitten?" she smiled, "Kuri, because he reminds me of a little chestnut!" she smiled as the furry baby animal made its way into her lap. "We've got some work to do today Jin, so let's get to it! Be good Kuri chan." she displaced the kitten and stood up. It was a day off of work and she would spend it wisely.

0

They harvested a few herbs from her small herb garden and simultaneously planted more. She showed him how to tell the difference between the weeds and medicinal plants. Then, Fuu had him scrubbing floors as she cooked their lunch.

"I don't understand." Jin said, "How could the Noppera-bo have known about Mugen?" he put a small bit of rice in his mouth, saving the chicken for last.

"I don't know a whole lot about demons, you know! Only the stories." Fuu couldn't understand it either though. "Maybe he's somewhere in the village?" she brightened at the thought! All three of them could be together again, just like she used to dream about during her time alone in Chiba. There was something about Mugen she missed. It was something Jin would never have. At the same time, Jin was everything Mugen could never be. They were two halves of a whole and she loved them both the same. At least, that's what she would tell herself.

"It's a possibility, I suppose." he wouldn't let on to Fuu, but he almost missed the brazen, irresponsible moron too. He was sure that having a brother would be somewhat like having Mugen around.

With each of them lost in their thoughts of Mugen, neither noticed the silence in the tiny house. When Fuu had finished her bowl of rice and chicken curry, she placed the bowl into a bucket. "Jin," she looked at him with solemn eyes, "I never told you how happy I am that you came along when you did."

"It was chance." he replied.

She smiled. "I know that, but I'm glad fate was kind to me that night." she took his empty bowl from him and stepped outside.

**I'm glad too. **He thought, a smile playing on his lips.

When Fuu returned a few moments later with Jin's washed out bowl full of water, she found him cleaning the rest of the house. Kuri sought her out, attacking her leg and the hem of her yukata. She laughed and put the bowl of water on the floor for him. She looked around at the scene in front of her and wondered if a stranger would think that they're a family.

* * *

><p>The rain pounded on the roof of Fuu's house. She was still awake, the thunder and lightning wouldn't let her sleep. Jin sat up with her. "Say Jin," She shook at another rumble from the angry sky, "what's your favorite memory from our travels?" Kuri sat in her lap, drowsy, but still awake.<p>

"I'm not sure." He answered, even though Shino came to mind automatically.

"Oh, come on! Not one specific thing? Well, my favorite would have to be the day we met that foreigner from Holland! I ate _so_ much that day." Fuu sighed, a large smile on her face.

He knew what she'd say. "Hm, of course." All of a sudden, that moment when she hugged him close by the river, in need of comfort and finding it him, flashed through his mind. She'd been so vulnerable that night... and so beautiful. He decided that moment was his favorite.

"I'm so tired." She said, interrupting his reminiscing. Slipping down into her futon that she was sitting on, Fuu had no problem dosing off when the thunder and lighning stopped. The light rain was her lullaby and Jin was her security blanket, watching over her.

He smiled as she started to snore, soundly asleep.


	4. Fourth

**(A.N.)** This is technically chapter 4!  
>The mini one counts as chapter 3.5. lol<br>I needed a lot of inspiration,  
>but at least I'm in a writing kind of mood again.<br>Thanks for reading my fanfic this far! :)  
>I'm so grateful for the reads and reviews.<br>I really want to wrap this fic up, but I'm not sure how. :/  
>So, for now, I'll just keep adding on!<br>I'll think of something eventually. As always, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Jin can handle himself, right? Of course he can! What am I thinking? He was always the tougher one between him and Mugen. He trained as a <strong>samurai<strong>. _She'd sent him on an errand earlier that morning and when he still hadn't come back, she started to worry obsessively. All she'd needed was some fresh fish to prepare for their lunch. _He hasn't got into any trouble has he? _She wondered. _Oh yeah, Mugen was always the one that did that. _How could she have forgotten?

Fuu had quit her job while Jin found one as a personal trainer to the governor's son. She was glad that she didn't have to work in the Hiachi Tea House anymore. It seemed as if all the customers were very rude, day in and day out.

She changed into her day clothing and stepped outside, loving the feel of the warm sun on her skin, when she heard a familiar squeaking sound. Fuu looked up into the trees in front of her to meet a pair of small black eyes. "Momo?" she hadn't seen him for more than three weeks. He jumped onto her shoulder, rubbing her cheek with his head. She had a few nuts in her pocket that she was going to snack on, but she held them out in her hand for Momo instead. "Where have you been?" she asked as he munched on a walnut.

"I was retrieving your fish." she jumped, startled by Jin, approaching her so quietly.

She spun around, "Do you have to do that?" Fuu glared at him, but Jin ignored her looks. "And anyway, I wasn't talking to you." she looked around, but Momo had flown away again.

"Oh." he answered, walking into the house, four large fish in hand.

_That fish looks really yummy… _Fuu thought, her mouth starting to water. She had skipped breakfast, choosing to sleep late for the first time in ages, and now her stomach was starting to growl. "Jin!" She called, "I'm going to the market for some vegetables and noodles. Start preparing the fish while I'm gone." She wanted to make this meal the largest and most satisfying that she possibly could.

The way to the town seemed much longer when she was travelling hungry, but she made it to the main road and into the busy market place. People were crowding nearly every stand and she could hardly see what was on display. _How am I supposed to find anything in this mob? _She let out a sigh and started to shove her way to one stand which sold tsukemono, pickles. She bought a bag full and dashed over to another stand, and another, untill she had an arm load of things.

_I'm almost done! Just some ume will finish it off. _Fuu ran back into the crowd, but suddenly, she felt herself hitting the ground with her butt. She had run into someone. "I'm sorry." She said, checking to be sure all of her provisions were accounted for.

"Huh?" The voice sent a shock wave through her and she turned her gaze upward to the lanky figure and wild hair she knew she would see.

"M- Mugen? Is it you?"

He didn't seem surprised at all, "What the hell are ya doing down there?"

She jumped up, nostrils flaring, "I ran into you, idiot!" He never failed to push her buttons the wrong way.

"Well, maybe you should watch where you're going then!" he yelled back. Fuu smiled, and it made Mugen tense up. He looked away from her, but not before she saw his cheeks flush slightly. She had missed this in a way.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asked.

Mugen shrugged, "Everywhere I guess."

_So, he's just been travelling? He never was the type that wanted to settle down anyhow. _She thought. "Jin and I are going to have lunch whenever I get back, if you want to come with me to my house." Fuu offered.

"You two been shacking up?" He looked at her with a devilish grin.

She blushed, hard, "It's NOT like that, okay?" even though she maybe, kind of, almost wished that it was.

Fuu and Mugen walked back to her small home outside the village, hardly saying anything. She was thankful that Jin was standing outside when they got close. "Look who I found!" she waved at him.

"Hn." he hadn't expected to see Mugen after they split, but then again, he hadn't expected to see Fuu either when he stumbled on some unknown house at the edge of Chiba. It was a happy surprise.

"What's up?" Mugen half-smiled at the man in front of him. "It's been awhile."

Well, he hasn't changed much. Jin thought. "Yes. It has."

Fuu grinned as she watched the reunion. "So you'll stay for lunch?" she asked Mugen, pulling him and Jin into the tiny house. It was a rhetorical question.

There was no doubt that Jin's cooking was better than her own. Fuu's noodles didn't turn out the way she planned, but Jin's fish was amazing. She and Mugen finished off everything that Jin didn't eat. "I didn't know four eyes over here could cook like that." Mugen said, letting out a sigh and patting his swollen stomach.

"That was delicious!" Fuu thanked the quiet man who sat beside her.

"No problem." Jin stood and motioned for Mugen to come outside with him.

_He's acting like the master of my house or something!_ Fuu smiled and then thought that she didn't mind it at all.


	5. Fifth

**(A.N.)** Well, this chappy took longer to finish than expected!  
>Sorry .<br>I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
>So glad you've stuck with me lol<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm." Mugen scratched his scruffy beard that he'd been growing out. "So, this bastard's been goin around pretending to be me, is that right?"<p>

Jin shook his head, "Fuu told me that it appears in the guise of someone close to you. To others, I don't think the Noppera-bo would choose your form." They sat outside, their bellies full from the large lunch.

After a few seconds of silence, Mugen had to ask, "What's up with you two anyway? You banging her yet?" He had been wondering, though he'd never admit that it was clawing at him since Fuu mentioned they were living together. He didn't know why, but he did know that Love was a tricky bitch sometimes.

Jin stood up and walked back inside without answering. He didn't see Fuu as an ordinary girl like Mugen most likely did. She was special in some way, special to him. When he noticed Fuu, napping in her usual spot, Jin felt himself smile. She had cared when no one else had, that's what made her different. Hadn't he said once that she and Mugen were his first friends?

"Ji..n..." He stiffened. Was she talking in her sleep? Fuu rolled over and it was clear that she was still knocked out. _Dreaming about me?_ He wondered. The sun cast shadows of the trees outside on the shoji screens, and it made the white rice paper seem to glow.

"I think I'm gonna hunt this thing down and kick it's ass." Mugen said, walking past Jin and sitting down against a wall.

Jin turned away from watching Fuu and joined him. "This is a demon. I don't think it can be killed." he closed his eyes in his matter-of-fact way. "How long are you staying?"

"Man, I ain't gonna sit here all content like you, ya know? I gotta have something to do, and as far as I saw, there wasn't any brothels in town. So, why should I stay? There ain't no excitement here!" It was a typical Mugen answer.

"You're so selfish." Fuu had woken up and heard the last part of the conversation, "You try to act like you don't care, but you do! And that's what scares you. That's why you make excuses!" She was looking at the floor, tears filling her eyes that she didn't want them to see. "Just go!" She yelled, running out of the house.

"Huh?" Mugen raised an eyebrow.

Jin sighed, knowing what he had to do. Leaving Mugen alone, he slowly followed after Fuu. She was sitting on a fallen tree trunk staring out into the forest density. Jin placed his hand on her shoulder. "I always have to come after you when you're upset."

It was uncharacteristic of him to try to joke, but she forced a smile. "Yeah, I know... Thank you." Fuu said, laying her hand on top of his. "Is that jerk gone?"

"I don't know." Jin answered. Then, Fuu felt herself rising, as if she was floating slowly up on a cloud, and her heart pounded as she stared into dark, obsidian eyes. Jin turned away, "I need to feed Kuri chan and scrub the porch." He went back around the corner and into the house, leaving Fuu alone.

She was tempted to follow him. _Whatever._ She thought, walking into the forest instead.

0

The birds were singing, she could hear small animals scampering somewhere in the leaves, and the trees were silent company. Everything about the afternoon in the woods was peaceful. From the sun beaming through tree branches to the raccoon family foraging a few feet away from her. She watched them, getting closer, but they caught her scent and ran.

Fuu smiled, missing Momo and the feeling of Kuri's soft fur on her skin. Kuri had been her sleeping partner since Jin found her and took her in. _He knows how much I love animals_. She sighed. _I guess I should go back, so Jin won't worry about me._

When Fuu turned around to start back to her house, she locked eyes with a large and grotesque looking man. _Crap!_ She glared at him and he glared back, "I'll be damned if I'm gonna be a damsel in distress anymore." She whispered to herself. She dashed to her right as he started to chase after her.

Fuu didn't know who this man could be, but she didn't care. She could assume what he had in mind. He seemed to be a common thief or murderer. "Come here, girl!" he roared.

"No way!" She grabbed a large stick and swung it around in front of her. "Go away!" She hit him in his arm and the force knocked it out of her hand. She felt herself being backed into a tree. Ducking out of the way of his hands, she twirled around the other side of it.

Suddenly, she heard the slice of a sword through the air and the giant guy hit the ground. "You alright?" She looked behind her to see Mugen and Jin, both with spatters of blood on their clothes.

"I was doing fine on my own." She said, wanting to hit one of them in the face.

"Then why do we always have to save your ass?" Mugen countered.

Fuu clenched her fists, "No, you don't! I'm not a baby."

"Well, you sure act like one."

"Enough." Jin had been standing by, listening to arguments long enough during their travels. They both went silent, surprised that he'd intervened. "Now, let's go." Jin left with Mugen and Fuu following further behind.

_Jin's scary sometimes._ Fuu thought.

0

Elsewhere, back in the forest, the body of the giant man turned to slime and sunk back into the ground.


	6. Sixth

**(A.N.) **This took a lot of inspiration, but I got it done!  
>So I hope you love it! :]<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you going to cook for dinner, Jin?" Fuu asked, smiling at him from where she sat on the floor, relaxing.<p>

"I'm sorry, I have to give lessons in a few minutes, but it's a little early to be thinking about dinner." he answered her disappointingly.

"It's never too early for little pigs." Mugen added to the conversation. The three had just gotten in from the woods after an encounter with a large brute of a man, but Mugen's stomach was already starting to growl too.

Fuu gave him an angry sort of look, "Quiet, you." she said.

"I'll only be gone for a few hours." Jin could tell that leaving them alone was just asking for trouble, no matter how soon he'd be back. They'd be down eachother's throats.

Fuu sighed, "Okay." They needed the money so she wasn't complaining, she just missed him whenever he wasn't around.

"I'll take good care of 'er." Mugen snorted.

"Like hell you will! I already told you that I would be alright without you!" She just couldn't keep her temper under control when it came to Mugen. Jin walked out, leaving the two to argue alone. The further he went from the little house, the quieter it got, and the calmer he got. "Look, I call a truce okay?" Fuu said. She was just ready to stop arguing.

"Oh, so you wanna fight to settle this? You don't know what you're getting yourself into girly." Mugen stood up, smirking.

Fuu crossed her arms, "You don't even know what a truce is, do you?"

"What do ya mean? Of course I know! I just... forgot, that's all."

"It's when we agree to disagree and stop all this fighting. I know you'd rather swing your sword around with someone than go back and forth with them all day like this anyway." She was hoping to coax him into agreeing with her. Mugen just scoffed and nodded.

"Alright. What else are we supposed to do now?" he asked, leaning against the wall that was behind him.

A brown ball of fur quickly found it's way into Fuu's lap, playfully swatting at her hair. "Well, for one thing, Kuri chan needs to be fed. Maybe you could do that? Oh yeah, and since Jin isn't here, could you go get some water from the well for tea?"

Mugen raised an eyebrow as she listed off chores. 'What am I? Her errand boy or something?'

0

It was dusk when Jin returned and he was worried right away. The house was silent. Bursting in, he saw Mugen scrubbing the wooden floor and Fuu sitting on her futon in the only other room in the small house. "Where's the fire?" Mugen languidly looked up at the ronin.

"It's nothing." Jin took his hand off of his sheathed sword and looked over at Fuu, petting Kuri.

She smiled. "Welcome home." It was that smile he'd been waiting to see all evening. He was entranced by her beautiful mouth, the way it stretched and curved upward so cutely. Her lips were enticing, and her eyes had to be the most amazing things he'd ever stared at. "Jin?" he blinked, Fuu pulling him out of his thoughts. "I hope you'll make that soup I like."

He nodded and turned his attention to the pot hanging over the cooking pit. Fuu loved the sukiyaki the first time that he made it and hadn't stopped requesting it since. "Mugen." the wild haired man cringed when Fuu called his name. "Could you slice some beef for Jin?"

He growled slightly, "Why does she get to order us around like a princess or something?" Jin didn't respond and Fuu stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's it!" Mugen got to his feet as quickly as if he were in battle with a highly skilled opponent, "I'm tired of being your slave." his nostrils were flaring as he stormed out.

Fuu teared up, "I don't know what his problem is!" Jin sat down beside her.

"He'll probably be back." he wasn't very good at being comforting, she realized. Although, his words always calmed her. His gentle voice from a dream could always be comforting no matter what words were said. She leaned closer into his strong figure. Jin felt himself instinctively pull back slightly, but then he guided her nearer. Their lips almost met when the floor underneath their feet began to pull upwards and crack.

Jin grabbed Fuu's hand and pulled her out of the way just when a creature came up through the flooring. It was a giant demon. Fuu screamed and Jin pulled his sword. "What the hell is that?" they both turned to see Mugen with his sword drawn, standing in the doorway.

"I don't know! Just do something about it before it destroys everything!" Fuu shouted at the two. She didn't have to say it twice. With a nod at Jin, Mugen went for the head. He slashed open a bulging eye and hacked off an ear. Jin stabbed it in the stomach and dragged his sword along the width of it's belly. He expected entrails to fall out of the cut, but there was nothing.

"Guys... I think we should just go." Fuu stammered.

"Hmmm. We may not have a choice." Jin reasoned, knowing they would need more than their swords and skill to handle this creature. Deserting the house, they all ran down the path towards Chiba.

0

"What I wanna know is, why do all these demons keep attacking us? Damn!" Mugen shouted to no one in particular. The trio walked down the street, keeping an eye out for anymore monsters that happened to be lurking around.

"There may be a priest in town who can help us." Fuu said, hoping that she would be right. She had never really had this kind of problem before, when she lived alone. Jin just walked silently next to her. It didn't make any sense to him either.

Mugen crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew something like this would happen if I ran into you guys again," he turned around and smirked at Fuu.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled.

"It means that you're nothing but trouble, girl." somehow, he enjoyed making her argue with him. It was fun to see her swell up with emotion when he pushed her too far. Truthfully, he was afraid that she wouldn't pay him any attention if he didn't do those things.

Fuu scowled, but before she could fire back at him, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jin, shaking his head. Trying to calm herself down and stay focused, her frustration came out as a loud sigh.

"Perhaps we could ask someone where the local shrine is?" Jin suggested, trying to diffuse the argument, though, he also knew that if anyone could do anything about their situation, it would be an experienced priest. That is, if they could find one. How many priests in Chiba were likely to have seen the things they had been seeing?

After walking for half an hour, a large roof with curved corners came into view, and then the red columns holding it up. This Buddhist shrine was much smaller compared to the major ones in Kyoto and Nagasaki, consisting of only two major buildings. "I think we found what we were looking for." Mugen stated, looking up at the magnificent entrance, decorated in gold.


	7. Seven

**(A.N**.**)**Finally finished! :)  
>This is the laaaast chapter. It's not as long as I thought it'd be.<br>I hope that you enjoyed my fanfic.  
>-Until Next Ficlet, Lif<p>

* * *

><p>The turned up corners of a red roof came into view suddenly over the trees that were surrounding it. When the three made it to the steps of the temple, they noticed that it dwarfed most of the buildings around them, yet it was not a very large temple. The whole thing looked shabby and run down except for it's beautiful red roof. That was spotless and almost shining. "Let's find this priest and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps." Mugen said, starting up the steps.<p>

"Hold on a minute. You have to wash your hands." Fuu pointed at a flowing fountain with a trough underneath with figures of Buddha carved on it. "You must purify your hands before you enter a temple." she explained.

"Whatever." Mugen washed his hands quickly then half ran up the ten steps. Jin followed and noticed that there was a broken chain around on of the door handles. Fuu was amazed as she walked in at the disarray.

"What happened here?" Fuu wondered, speaking out loud. There were relics scattered and dust covered everything. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting." she said, unconciously grabbing on to Jin's sleeve.

"Hmmm." the quiet ronin was on his guard. Nothing would escape his notice. He kept his hand on the handle of his sword. When he looked over, Mugen was doing the same.

"Excuse us," Fuu shouted "Is anyone here?" a shuffling could be heard in the darkness. Then, a light came on and they noticed that a few lanterns were being lit.

"I'm sorry." the man who was lighting them said, "My name is Soejima, and I'm the only priest here."

Mugen watched him warily despite the fact that he seemed to be just an old man. He'd had problems from old men before that no one else would've suspected. When Soejima turned around, they noticed several scars on his face.

Jin pulled his sword, smiling. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again." Fuu and Mugen immediately looked at him in confusion.

"You know him?" they asked simultaneously.

"He is another of my old classmates from Master Mariya's dojo." Jin watched the so-called priest closely.

Soejima laughed unsettlingly, "You have no right to refer to him as master after the way you barbaricly slaughtered the man who taught you everything that you know."

"Okay. So are you gonna explain your evil plan or something? I ain't got all day and this just got good." Mugen sneered, licking his lips at the thought of a fight. If he was on Jin's level, it would turn out to be a satisfying one. "Maybe we won't kill you right away."

"If you insist." Soejima smiled back at the wild haired man. "But if you kill me, there's no guarantee that the demon will go away."

Fuu clenched her fists, "You're the one who sent that demon after us? It destroyed my house! I finally got everything paid off and then you..." she was so angry that she couldn't talk anymore.

"I sent him after Jin, you were only an accidental target, but oh well. Didn't your mother ever tell you what happens when you associate with vagrants and murderers?" His scarred lips and cheeks made him look extremely off putting. Fuu thought he must've gone crazy when he learned of Jin killing their master. No one seemed to know that it was necessary. Or maybe they didn't care? Would they have rathered that Jin die instead of Mariya?

Soejima quickly drew a hidden sword from inside his robes and lunged toward Jin. Mugen met him in the middle in one fast side spin. "Come on, I can't get in on the action?" Mugen clashed swords with him a few times, but then Soejima swept at his legs. A blast of wind came off the man's sword and knocked Mugen to the ground. "What the hell?" he jumped back up and flew into the air, expecting to come down on Soejima's head, but he hit the floor.

"Pitiful. You aren't worth the seconds it would take to beat you." Soejima said, running up behind Mugen and hitting him in the back with the handle of his sword causing him to fly into a pillar.

"Why...you..." Mugen started to get up, but Jin stopped him.

"This is my fight." the ronin said, holding his sword in front of him. Placing Fuu's hand back at her side, he ran at Soejima. When the man moved out of the way, Jin moved too. Hit after hit, they seemed to be evenly matched, until Soejima tried to go for his feet the same way he did Mugen. Jin jumped, bringing his sword down to cut off Soejima's left arm.

The man, now with only one arm, cried out in pain, but he ground his teeth together and stood up. Soejima made a move. Instead of going after Jin, he seemed to be standing in front of Fuu within seconds. She gasped, her eyes wide with fear. Instantly, her view of him was blocked by a dark blue yukata. With his smaller sword, Jin stabbed the man in the stomach. Blood started to seep from between his lips and he fell to his knees. "You were weakened by madness." Jin said.

Fuu shivered, "He was creepy." she said.

"Bastard." Mugen said under his breath. He felt the urge to kick the dead man on the ground, but decided not to as he walked by. Jin simply sheathed his sword. Fuu looked alright, she had no injuries that he could tell, and Mugen was scratched up, but he'd been in worse shape before.

As they walked down the steps Jin turned back and shut the large double doors. He put part of the chain through both of the handles. No one would disturb it anymore.

Fuu wondered if her home was now leveled. Another thought struck her. "Kuri chan!" she ran down the path to where her home had stood, frantically calling and looking around for the kitten.

Mugen raised his eyebrow as he watched her throwing the remains of her house around, crying and yelling. "What's wrong with her? You'd think she had a kid in there or something."

"Perhaps." Jin knew what she was trying to find. Suddenly, he felt something skirt around his feet. Looking down, he met the eyes of a brown kitten. "Fuu." he called her name in his usual monotone voice, picking up the animal.

She had all but given up, putting down a last piece of wood, then looked up at the sound of her name and saw Jin holding her kitten. Her smile was huge as she ran over and took Kuri from his arms. "I thought you were gone!" she shouted, squeezing, but not hard. The kitten purred and put its paw to Fuu's cheek. "Well, what are we gonna do now guys? We don't have a place to stay anymore." she placed the kitten on the ground next to her.

"Oh no! You're not pulling me into this again girly!" Mugen shouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm done with traveling." she said, giggling.

"I am too." Jin agreed. "I think I will stay also, but we'll need somewhere to stay while I work on a new house."

Fuu looked at him in disbelief, "We?" she could hardly believe that he wanted to stay with her.

Mugen shifted uncomfortably, "I have places to go and people to see." he started to walk away, but felt arms wrap around him.

"Come back and visit." Fuu said, her voice too close to his back for comfort.

He shrugged, "Maybe." when he felt her realease, he held up his hand in a backwards wave. "Later."

Fuu and Jin watched him go, not sure what they should do next. She had a something on her mind, but didn't know if she could let it out. "Why do you want to stay with me?" Fuu asked, looking down. Jin didn't say anything for a minute or two. She felt her chin being lifted up and saw his face coming down, closer.

Her mind went blank as soon as his lips landed on hers. He was never very good with words anyway.


End file.
